In the case of coordinated control where multiple air conditioners cooperate to control air-conditioning of a target facility, it is difficult to handle a local request regarding the air-conditioning. For example, when a targeted temperature is set for the entire facility, the targeted temperature may not be reached at some parts, depending on the thermal property and the heat load of the facility. Furthermore, due to a difference in people's senses, some people may feel satisfied with a state, while other people are not satisfied with the same state. Even if a person in charge of managing air-conditioning performs fine control so as to handle such a local request, an intended result is difficult to achieve. There are two reasons. One reason is air-conditioning cannot be adjusted for an adjustment target part without considering the thermal property and the heat load of the adjustment target part and the layout and performances of other air conditioners. The other reason is changing one air-conditioner influence another air-conditioning for other than the adjustment target part. Hence, in order to realize a targeted air-conditioning state at any part of a facility, a difficult task of determining a combination of setting values of control factors (actuators) of an air conditioner has to be performed for each air conditioner.